One More Chance
by Agent0011
Summary: Ulquiorra felt a bit of his heart before his death of Hueco Mundo, but could never truly experience it. Saitoki Kohaku was once deemed with potential of a great shinigami, but the sudden dissapearance of her Reiryoku has left her with nothing. When these two fates cross each other, will they finally get to experience what should have happened to them?
1. Prologue

"…_So this is a heart."_

_Reaching out towards the emotional, yet confusing, woman, Ulquiorra watched as his arm began to crumble and dissipate into the wind. _

"_Really, what an irrational thing it is," Ulquiorra scoffed to himself as he felt the last of his body break apart. He knew his death was inevitable: not only was his body unable to recover, he had failed to follow through Aizen's orders. Even if he had survived, there was no excuse for his failure. Either way, he was going to be at death's doorstep, but he didn't mind; without any pride, what would he have to live for? Holding his head high with no regrets, he closed his eyes as he felt the last of his outstretched hand disintegrate. But there was one thing left on his mind: _

"_It is infuriating how you humans do the unexpected because of something that I cannot see."_

2 Weeks after the arrest of Former 5th Division Captain, Aizen Sosuke:

Emptiness was originally what he first felt when his conscious began to build. But then he suddenly realized that he shouldn't even be conscious nor have thoughts if he was dead. Slowly peeling his eyes open, Ulquiorra caught sight extreme white brightness and placed a hand on his face. Once he had adjusted, he look at his body to find that he still felt solid and had been reverted to Espada form without his hollow helmet rather than a pile of dust he expected. Confused, Ulquiorra patted himself down to see that all of him was still there, but his new outfit now consisted of a white kimono similar to the shinigami's and his black socks were replaced with white ones. But if he lost his mask, was he still an Arrancar? He touched his chest and felt for the circular gap he had for so long. Unsure if this was reality or not, he lifted a part of his new garments to confirm what he felt: the hollow hole was still there.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

Ulquiorra took a look at his surroundings which composed of a blank white void that stretched for miles on end. How ironic, it was just like him. But he looked at his hand and recalled the last few moments before his death. He had discovered a heart, hadn't he? But why did he feel no different from this unless void? Letting out an annoyed tch, he closed his hand and look towards his surroundings; what was he suppose to even do in this situation? He turned around and suddenly bumped into something. Surprised, he looked down and saw a wooden table with a tea set already warm and prepared.

He suddenly tensed and swiftly looked left and right, but nothing substantial appeared.

"…"

Skeptic, Ulquiorra didn't bother to sit in the matching chair that just so happened to be there. Why was there tea in front of him? He had no thoughts of tea even on his mind until now. While he did enjoy tea, he was hardly in the mood for it. But he was becoming very tempted as the minutes grew. Debating for at least an hour whether he should accept the strange hospitality, he finally took a cup and sipped a small amount, pausing for a few minutes to see if anything would happen to him. Fortunately nothing did. He relaxed slightly after several more cups of tea, and began running a finger around the rim of his cup, wondering what was going on. Was he in what the humans called "the heavens"? Was he even dead? Pondering for more theories, he tried to think back to what he knew. Sighing, he took another sip; At least the tea never ran out here.

Around the Same Time in Soul Society (Give or take a few hours):

"Wah!"

A giant thud and crash of glass could be heard from outside the thirteenth squad's quarters. Ukitake sighed as the peaceful moment was impaired. He wished for more peaceful moments like a few minutes earlier.

"Is that you, Saitoki-chan?"

"Yes…Oww..."On the ground laid a young girl that seemed no older than fourteen in the black shinigami robes. She rubbed her light brunette head to alleviate the pain that was coursing through her skull while thankfully holding an intact teapot that was still more than half-full. Unfortunately, several shattered cups with spilled tea splayed all over the ground next to her.

"Here."

Ukitake handed her an ice bag that he had in an ice box with the several other ones (kept in cases of frequent headaches. After all, it couldn't hurt to have more than one). Stepping back into the office, he grabbed a small broom that was next to the door.

"This usually only happens once a week Saitoki-chan, but it's escalated to five this week. Is something bothering you?" He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taicho." She replied as she kept rubbing the back of her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just…happen to be very clumsy this week. I'll help."

"No need, I can do menial tasks once a while." He replied as he casually swept up all of the shattered pieces. Just because he was ill didn't mean he couldn't do anything.

"Oh, by the way, another tea cup." Saitoki-chan said as she pulled out another tea cup from her pockets. Ukitake chuckled, she must be getting used to dropping things.

"That's greatly appreciated Saitoki-chan," he said as he got up and tossed the broken glass into the trash bin stationed in his office, "but," he pulled out a cloth and bandages that were also already placed near the door, "you sure nothing's bothering you?." He finished as he bent down to wipe up the spilled tea. However, his string of coughing came back.

" …Taicho." Saitoki-chan stood where she was. He was glad that she knew him so well after so many years for if she moved to help him; he would just push her away. He always disliked it when people saw him weak because of the disease. "…Then let me do at least this much of the clean up." Saito exclaimed as she set the tea pot aside and helped his up while taking the cloth from his hands.

"Hand out please." He interjected after clearing his throat from coughing.

"…Yes, sir."

Saito reluctantly balanced the ice bag on her head and held out her now bloodied hand for Ukitake to wrap while bending down and wiped up the tea.

"Looks like it isn't too bad this time around." Ukitake commented as he wiped the blood from her fingers. Saito only nodded as she cleaned up the mess. "Done," and he taped her fingers. "I do believe you do have some business with me though, no?"

"Yes sir." She followed Ukitake's beckon to his office while placing everything their its original position.

I quickly snatched the teapot and teacup on the floor and brushed the strands of light brunette hair away from my face. Maybe it was time to cut it (currently at waist length) and dye it black at the meantime; no one in the squads truly appreciated those with strange qualities unless they had something to make up for it, and I had nothing to counter those who ridiculed my hair.

"Saitoki-chan."

"Hm?"

I nodded out of my mini stupor to realize that the Captain at his desk waiting for whatever I needed to attend to.

"Oh! Sorry." Quickly poured the tea out, I opened one of the drawers at Captain's desk labeled 'Daily Medication'. "Kotestu-san and Kotsubaki-san asked me to make sure you had your medicine and said that they had left a note but… I don't see any though…"

At the Meeting for Seated Members:

"Ahhh!" Kotestu and Kotsubaki shrieked as they saw the pale note stuck to Kotsubaki's pants.

Back at the Thirteenth Squad Headquarters:

"…I still can't find that note," I sighed as I flipped several more papers and placed the pile back into the designated crate. "Maybe Rukia would know…"

"It's okay. I know what I need to take today." Captain reassured with a smile.

"What! Then why did they even bother ask me to give you your medicine?" I bristled while brushing a hand through my hair. "Those two are getting even more hopeless by the minute."

"Just think of it as their dedication," Captain smiled as he looked through his medicine cabinet for the right pills. Then silence ensued after the Captain's answer. "_What am I suppose to say now?"_ I thought as I panicked inwardly as Captain calmly took his medicine. I grew into the type that wasn't to start a conversation unless forced to and it has been a while since me and Captain was actually left alone. It was always those two third seats with him or another seated member of the thirteenth squad accompanying me to make sure nothing unfortunate happened.

"It has been a while since we had this kind of environment like this, hasn't it?" Captain asked gently before taking another pill.

"Well…yeah…" I hesitated as I sat on the floor and crossed my legs together.

"I remember the times when your adorable self would sit right where you are and just yammer on about the captains and people you met that day and pulled pranks on." Ukitake-taicho smiled that funny way that meant he was half laughing and half pitying at me. I knew what he was talking about and my cheeks grew warm at the embarrassing thoughts.

"Captain if you must recall that, I was extremely young and didn't truly understand between right and wrong."

"At least you had me to protect you from those who busted my door numerous times asking for you." I smiled sheepishly at Captain. "There, I got you to smile that time." He smiled at his small victory. I scowled at him for playing that game I no longer enjoyed.

"….Captain, you know that side of me is long gone."


	2. Pendulum Arc 1

**I apoligize for not updating the past month for reason of distraction and laziness. I will now try to get this story updated to the current arc as soon as possible (possibly releasing a few chapters a day if I can make it so I can focus on studying for the dreadful SAT). I tried making the protagonist's past into one chapter but I'll just split it apart to make sure the chapter reaches to you guys. And I'll try to make the chapters longer but hey, you got to give me some credit for trying. **

Fifty Years ago:

Ukitake, now finished with his work, put his pen down and spread his arms upward, cracking them in the progress as he stretched. Sighing in relief, he leaned back and turned to look outside. As usual, the sky was a light blue with little streaks of clouds here and there; the perfect summer day. But even if the summer was filled with perfect days, the only thing that disrupted them was all the paper work and reports that every captain had to fill out. Ukitake chuckled at the thought of Kyoraku trying to finish any work at all and felt sorry for his newest assistance Nanao-chan who was now taking Lisa-chan's place.

From there, his mind began to wander to the night that Lisa-chan and the other high ranking officials disappeared. But all he remembered that he wasn't able to do much because of his illness and had to leave everything to Kaien-kun. Talk about embarrassment. He lifted his hands to his face; feeling tired all of a sudden. If only he didn't have this illness he would have been capable of doing so much more, even saved those who disappeared that night. But what's done is done. He couldn't and didn't question fate. Still, he could not help wish that there was a cure or better medicine for this disease, for he feared, not his death, but for the one day that he might wish for it.

But his train of thought ended there when he heard shuffling rushing back and forth outside his door. Curious, he pushed himself from the chair and was about to open the door when it opened itself to Kaien-kun panting and several sheets of paper floating behind him.

"Kaien-kun?"

"Ha. Captain. Ha. They won't (Ha.) stop coming."

"What?" Then, he sweat-dropped when he noticed the several shinigamis with large stacks of paper who behind Kaien-kun. "Don't tell me…" But whenever he had that impending feeling inside, he knew it _always _came true.

"Excuse me." One shinigami (whose face could not be seen because of the pile) gestured to both him and the shinigami next to him. "Yamamoto-dono has prepared the next paperwork for the 13th division."

"But we just finished the last batch," Kaien-kun complained as he ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "You sure it's not for the division next door?" Pointing behind him self to where the 12th division was.

"Sorry." The over stacked shinigami just shrugged with little empathy.

"I guess it can't be helped." The thirteenth captain sighed yet gestured towards the left corner of his desk, "Just drop them here." And two thuds reverberated throughout the room. The leader, now identifiable by his red glasses and dark green hair let out a relieved sigh as his younger assistant wipe some sweat off his brow.

"Keep up the good work Ukitake-taicho, we're counting on you," the leader said happily and gave the captain a thumps-up and a smile that twinkled, but Ukitake couldn't help but feel slightly pressured because of that reassuring motion. But Ukitake did his best to muster a smile and waved a good-bye to the shinigamis that stumbled after their leader while leaving. However, next to him was his lieutenant who wasn't too happy about the recent addition of work and was now staring at paper that reached to his height.

"If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have agreed to become your lieutenant." Kaien-kun stated while glaring at his captain. Ukitake couldn't help but chuckle nervously as he lean slightly to the left to avoid the menacing feeling pouring out of his lieutenant. If he pushed another one of Kaien-kun's buttons, he was sure his office was going to take days to clean up. "And here I was thinking I would be able to go home early. Miyako's going to be complaining tonight about how I spend more time at the office than with her."

"When has Miyako ever complained?" He asked with raised eyebrows. His third seat was known for her gentle and mother-like temperament; not one that voiced her opinion out of term.

"She does," Kaien-kun grumbled as he took half of the first overloaded pile, "You're just not there when it happens."

"Want to ask her to help us with all these paper?" he picking up his pen before setting it into the inkwell. Perhaps they could finish this work today or tomorrow if they had another pair of hands.

"No need." Kaien-kun replied as he waddled to his office with his stack, "I'm pretty sure she has her own work to do. I'll just bring some of this home if needed," and left Ukitake with ¾ths of the rest. It seemed as though both their afternoon was going to be cluttered with more work. Despite being one of the first captains on the division, he couldn't help but wonder when was the last time he saw this much paper. Slightly disappointed that he couldn't enjoy today or tomorrow's relief, he began his first stroke and started tackling the reports.

A few hours later…

"Taicho, I'm done with my stack, do you still have-… Wah! What happened?"

Ukitake-taicho was laying his head on his desk. Was it another attack? Lifted his captain back into a sitting position, he took out of his pocket the emergency medicine, but a shaky hand was placed on his.

"Don't worry," his captain said with a smile that was quivering tremendously. "I'm fine. Just tired." Kaien, after examining him for a brief moment, let out a sigh of relief and agitation. Again. It happened again. Really, you'd think his captain was someone who avoided trouble, but no. He didn't even know his own limits. In fact, maybe he should become the new captain. But then again, all of the paperwork…

"Taicho, please don't make more trouble for me." He stated in his annoyed tone as he helped the captain out of his office. "If you feel as thought you're going to collapse any minute, I think its common sense to head to bed."

"I'm alright really."

"You're face is pale."

"I'll be better after a few cups of tea."

"Yeah, _right_."

"Then do you want to finish the last half of reports in my office alone?"

"…Alright, after a small lunch break, we'll go straight back to work!" Kaien affirmed with a fist more to himself than his captain, but at the mention of lunch reminded Ukitake of something.

"Actually Kaien-kun, how about a walk instead."

"A walk? Wouldn't that make you more tired?"

"Well, it's to congratulate an upcoming captain."

"…huh?"

At another division's headquarters…

"Acho." Huh? That was strange. Why would he sneeze when it was the middle of the summer?

"What have you done now to cause someone to talk behind your back?" The serious voice speculated, causing the onlooker to look towards an elderly gentleman.

"Please do not be ridiculous grandfather. I thought you didn't think highly of superstitions."

"True, I don't. But I've recently found that particular superstition to be true on more than one occasion."

"By what means-,"

"Ginrei-san. Byakuya-kun." The current 6th Division lieutenant looked up from his work to see the rather ill looking 13th Captain with his lieutenant (who nodded before eyeing his captain warily for the younger captain looked fragile enough to be blown over with one puff of air). "Good afternoon. I hoped you don't mind our intrusion." How the younger captain managed to keep his position still amazed him.

"Not at all," his grandfather replied as he stood up, "We rarely get visitors at this hour. May I ask for the reason of this visit?" As his grandfather was doing the introductions, Byakuya whispered to a servant to prepare tea, preferably one that sparked a bit of energy. Everyone seemed drained from the overwhelming amount of work; even he was beginning to think he needed a break as he stretched his sore fingers.

"I heard of your upcoming retirement Ginrei-san. Before you go, perhaps we could have one more afternoon together, for old time's sake."

"…Fine. Come this way." The four gentlemen took their leave of the stifling office and entered a more relaxing environment that was right across an antiquated pond

"This place is as beautiful as usual Ginrei-san."

"Of course." Everyone settled around the low table occupied the center of the room.

If I can't even take have a single guest room taken cared of, I can hardly imagine myself as a Kuchiki." A female servant, slide the door open and poured everyone their prepared tea. After setting everyone, the servant bowed again and took her leave. "Speaking of which, where did you hear of my retirement? I'm sure it hasn't been announced to public just yet."

"It might not have, but you know how fast rumors spread. I'm surprise you haven't heard whispers from your servants."

"Spreading rumors is ladies' activity. Believing in them with little proof would results to chaotic situations."

"But this is how news spread. Rumors don't have to be believed in but you should be wary of them; they serve as warnings in a way."

"Hmm…"

Kaien wasn't sure of neither what his captain was doing nor what he was thinking. He thought this entire trip was ridiculous, but he couldn't say that out loud. As he held his cup to his lips, he looked towards the younger Kuchiki who was also talking a sip out of his cup. This was the famed heir to the Kuchiki "throne". He remembered him as "the brat", but that was fifty years ago. Years really do wonders in changing people. When the younger Kuchiki noticed his gaze, he simply turned back to his tea. Still, he couldn't imagine himself serving this kid in the future. How troublesome…

"I also heard that Byakuya-kun is going to take over your position as the next 6th division captain."

"Not just captain, but also the head of the Kuchiki clan." Kaien nearly spitted his tea out of surprise and tried to clear his throat of some tea that went down the wrong way.

"Kaien-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Hack* No. *Cough Cough* I'm fine. Ahem." Kaien gave a few coughs before resuming to normality. Sheesh, that scared him. The fact that he was going to have to serve the brat sooner than expected was ending in shivers down his spine. Why did he have to be the head of the Shiba Clan again?

"Anyways, congratulations Byakuya-kun. Do you think you're ready?"

"Surely you can observe whether you think I'm fit for the job." Kaien slammed his cup down with discretion. No wonder he hated the brat; it was because of his arrogant personality that made him irritating.

But Byakuya could not risk being unprepared. If he didn't become head of the Kuchiki clan, Rukia was at risk of being abandoned; it would be akin to breaking Hisana's final wish. It was a promise he wouldn't dare break for fear of his own heart shattering.

"Then Ginrei-san, is it possible to borrow him for the rest of the afternoon?"

The question made the crickets a few decibels louder. What kind of job would the Captain of the Thirteenth Division have that needed the lieutenant of the Sixth Division?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know how people hate cliff-hangers so I'll try my best. Oh by the way I'm now making a Kuroko no Basket fanfic. because I will not concentrate on studying unless I get it out of my head so yeah I'm trying to write as fast as I can while making sure it's to my liking (after all fan stories dont get popular if you don't do let the characters do new things while keeping them away from OOC) Like I said, I'm trying here. **


End file.
